syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
March 16
1920 Syracuse Herald- Big Shakeup Due In Lineup Of All-Syracuse Court Team Dexter Signs To Play With All-Syracuse; Cortland Athlete One Of Two New Men To Wear Local Uniform; Collegian In Lineup; Martin Scheduled For Bench And Crisp Will Go To Forward A big “shakeup” is due in the lineup of the All-Syracuse basketball team. One new player is to make his appearance on the quintet in tonight’s game against the Lafayettes of Pittsburgh and still another is likely to be added within the next ten days. The “shakeup” is the result of the slump the team has been in for the last two weeks. Defeats in Rochester and Cortland, coming just before a number of the most important games the team has on its schedule, did not set well on the minds of the team managers and it was considered that some drastic action was necessary. As a result Danny Martin, who has been playing at forward, is due for the bench at once. Wilbur Crisp, who has been doing guard duty, is slated to succeed him as Bill Rafter’s working partner on the offense. Crisp’s place at guard is to be given over to Dexter, a Cortland boy, who has shown some mighty clever playing in his two games against the All-Syracuse team. This is the only change to be made in the lineup at once, but another is due in the near future. The team management has made no announcement whatsoever but it is known that negotiations are on with a well-known player in collegiate ball who is likely to don the All-Syracuse uniform in Saturday night’s game. This player is a guard and he will be paired with Jim Casey for the defense and it is expected that another place will be found for Dexter. The action of the All-Syracuse management in bringing out-of-town players into the lineup of its club comes as a surprise to local fans. But the step is no different than has been taken in practically every city in the country where basketball has proved popular. The team management has entry into the New York State league under consideration for the next year and the importation of at least two players would be an absolute necessity then. At the outside there are no more than three players on the club now who could hold their own in league company. The shifting of Crisp to forward is one of the best steps the team has considered. Crisp’s main strength lies in his ability to score from the field and the foul line. He played guard during his college career and naturally went to that position when the All-Syracuse team was organized but nevertheless he is not a strong defensive player. Jim Casey has been forced to carry on practically all of the backfield work and the team has really had three forwards and one guard in its play. A good backfield formation by all five players when the enemy had the ball served to keep down the score of visiting clubs much more than did the efficiency of the guard pair which All-Syracuse possessed. The game which All-Syracuse had arranged with the Syracuse University team has been cancelled. This was to have been an exhibition but a ruling has been made that a meeting with professional players would professionalize the University men and make them ineligible for games with the Orange next season. With this alternative, the University directors had no choice. They ordered the game cancelled. ---- Fast Game Is Expected By Fans Tonight Pittsburgh Quintet Comes To Syracuse With An Enviable Reputation Basketball fans of Syracuse are promised a real attraction this evening at the Armory when the Lafayette quintet of Pittsburgh opposes Wilbur Crisp and his All-Syracuse aggregation. The Pittsburgh team is made up of former collegiate players and has been playing good ball in various Pennsylvania cities for the last five years, having been defeated only five times in that number of seasons. If the smoky city team lives up to the reputation which it has been given by Pennsylvania critics the game should be one of the best of the season. This game will be the first appearance at home of the All-Syracusans in ten days. They have played two games out of town in that period, having gone down in defeat before Cortland and the Centrals of Rochester. The game will start at 8:30. Syracuse Journal- All-Syracuse Plays Lafayettes Tonight The All-Syracuse basketball five will play the fast Lafayette team of Pittsburgh at the State Armory tonight. The visitors have a fast aggregation that has been defeated but five times in the past six seasons. The lineup will be: LAFAYETTES: Mackey, lf, Worth, rf, Lysaught, c, A. Snyder, rg, B. Snyder, lg. ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Crisp, rg, Casey, lg. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Players Face Clever Rivals Local Champions Primed For Hardest Game On Home Court; Mackey Fast Forward; Visitors Loom As Strongest Combination That Has Appeared Here Primed for their hardest game of the season the All-Syracuse quintet faces the formidable Lafayette five of Pittsburgh at the State Armory tonight. The members of the local aggregation realize that the invaders are the strongest aggregation that has appeared here this season, having been defeated but five times since 1914, according to records submitted to Manager Wilbur Crisp of the All-Syracuse combination. The visitors have swept aside all opposition in western Pennsylvania, eastern Ohio and West Virginia, and come to this city ranking as the champion independent team of Pennsylvania. The members of the team have been playing together for the past five years and have evolved a dazzling attack and a wonderful defense. Pittsburgh critics declare that Mackey, who plays at left forward, is one of the fastest and most accurate basketeers playing the game and that his record in offensive play has no parallel in the court game. Lysaught, at center, is also regarded as one of the most capable floor workers playing the game and that he will give Tormey a stern duel for supremacy is a foregone conclusion. The game will start promptly at 8:45 o’clock with Dr. Paul Steinberg officiating. The teams lineup as follows: LAFAYETTES: Mackey, lf, Worth, rf, Lysaught, c, A. Snyder, rg, B. Snyder, lg. ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Crisp, rg, Casey, lg. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Ex-Collegians To Oppose Nationals Three likely NBA players for next year will be opposing the Syracuse Nationals in tomorrow night’s exhibition game at Washington, D.C. the Nats, allowed only one exhibition during the playoff lull, have booked a tilt with Sklars All-Stars in the national capital. Three members of the Andrews Air Force championship team have been signed to oppose the Nats. They are Cliff Hagan and Lou Tsouropolis, formerly of Kentucky, and draft choices of the Boston Celtics, and Dick Knostman, Kansas State star who started the 1953-54 season with the Nats before entering service. The Syracusans drilled at Manlius School yesterday and this morning. Except for tomorrow night’s exhibition plans for the balance of the week are indefinite. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 16 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Knostman Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Tormey